


Customer Service

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, University, jealousy as well, mentions of phone sex, online flirting, slight mentions of gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's computer is acting up so he has to call customer service. A guy named Harry Styles answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

His computer is acting up and he has an important paper due in about 4 hours. He hasn’t even started and he’s at the point where he literally just wants to ball up and cry.

Niall’s computer has literally never fucked up and it decides to fuck up now. Now, when his final paper can determine whether or not he gets into law school or he has to repeat the stupid course. Louis, who is a computer genius, had decided that today was the best day to go on a date and Niall’s life could really not be worse.

He decided to call customer service even though paying a fortune for someone to look into his computer was a stupid idea; he had to do it anyway.

He found the number on the company’s website before the screen went completely back.

“Fucking shit man, this computer is shit.” He mumbled as he dialed the numbers.

“Hello this is customer service, my name is Harry Styles, how may I help you today?” a voice mumbled on the line. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely was not this deep sweet seductive voice to be asking how he may be of service to Niall.

“Hi Harry, umm, well I'm having problems with my computer. Do you think you can help me?” he asked as sweetly as he could. There was nothing flirty or attractive about asking for help in customer service, so Niall was already at a disadvantage.

“Sure man! Love your accent by the way. Do you mind explaining the problems with your computer?”

“You do? Thanks, I'm Irish if you haven’t noticed yet. But yeah, it keeps turning off and it’s at full battery so it not that and I have a really important paper due in a couple hours which I haven’t even started yet.” Niall didn’t know why he was telling Harry about his paper but if he kept the conversation going then he was okay.

“I love the Irish, and that sucks about your paper, but hopefully we can get your computer working again.” Harry said, and it sounded so genuine that Niall was slowly falling in love.

“Would you mind giving me the numbers located in the battery of your computer so I can access it from here?”  He asked.  Niall fumbled a bit with the computer before finding the numbers Harry was asking for.

“Is this safe? Like will you be able to see all my search history and stuff because that’s not pretty.” Niall admitted.

Harry let out a snarky laugh that honestly made Niall’s heart flutter and he knew in that moment that he was screwed.

“We have rules that state we’re supposed to overlook inappropriate content in your computer unless they are the source of the problem, so hopefully you’re good mate.”

“Harry, I love it when you talk smart to me.” Niall flirted but recited the numbers so Harry didn’t have time to think. After a few more instructions from Harry, Niall turned on his computer.

“I have various speech forms of language you might be able to appreciate.” Harry said in an Irish accent after a while, which sent Niall into hysterics. There was something about the boy on the line that intrigued Niall and he wished they could talk in a whole different setting.

“How old are you Harry?” Niall felt himself ask.

“I just turned 20, how old are you Niall Horan from Ireland?”

“Hahah, I just turned 21 last week, so every time I set foot in the states I'm happy that I can buy drinks.”

Harry laughed again and Niall decided that his laugh was his favorite sound in the world. Suddenly, his laughter stopped and Niall noticed that his computer was now completely on. He         had forgotten that his background was a picture of him and Zayn hugging and kissing each other on the cheek.

Harry let out a silent “oh” before giving Niall more instructions that sounded much more professional than before.

“I think your computer should be fine now, it shouldn’t turn off but if it turns off again feel free to call me back, and my extension is 223so you can speak directly to me.” Harry said coldly.

Niall hoped that Zayn was the cause that Harry was acting distant because he liked funny charming Harry more than silent brooding Harry, so he decided that he should let Harry know who Zayn was.

“Are you sure? My best friend uses this computer sometimes too so we’re kind of dependent on this piece of crap. He’s the guy in my background, we’ve been best friends our whole life, he’s getting married this winter! Crazy huh?”

Whether Harry was mad because of Zayn or not, he was really happy now. The sound of his laughter filled his ears and Niall was relieved.

“I suggest you get a new computer then, it was affected by a pretty severe virus and defending it is going to be the worse. I installed a company run virus so it should be pretty stable for a couple months but it seems to be in constant attack.” Harry said in between laughs.

“So I should stop watching porn then is what you’re telling me?” Niall replied. This seemed to send Harry into hysterics, and he could even hear a few shushing sounds from Harry’s side.

“No! Maybe just look for safer sites.” Harry said.

It was a weird feeling but Niall knew that their conversation was ending and he didn’t want it to end.

“So what kind of computer do you think I should get?” Niall felt himself ask. Harry seemed to ponder for a bit before going into full geek mode. He started talking about storage and gigabytes and other things that Niall was sure he couldn’t even pronounce.

“Do you understand what I'm saying or am I just speaking to a wall here?”

“I have no idea what you just said Styles, but I loved what you said. I told you, I like it when you talk smart to me.”

Harry giggled and shuffled a bit in his seat. “Like I said, I’ve got quite of different forms of speech up my sleeve.” He whispered. “But I do have to warn you, you are paying for every 10 minutes I'm helping you, so I hope you’re quite quick.”

 “Are you insinuating that we have phone se-”

“Don’t say it! The calls are monitored!” Harry shouted promptly. It sent both boys into a fit of giggles and Niall decided that it was best if he get started into his paper.

“Sorry.” He laughed. “I actually have to get started with my paper now. I hope I talk to you again soon Harry.”

“Okay Niall, I have your information so unfortunately you’ll be getting my bill soon, goodbye and good luck on your paper Niall Horan.”

“Goodbye Harry Styles.”

 

+

 

Niall got his results for the paper he turned in a week after he had talked to Harry. It was a pretty decent grade for a paper that he had only worked on for 3 hours and literally got all the knowledge from out of his ass.

His professor did not want to post the results on line for fear of someone changing them, so instead he sent out all the results by mail. Along with the envelope, Niall received a box with nothing but his name and his address.

“Hopefully this is the package my mom had been talking about for the longest.” He mumbled under his breath.

Zayn was tucked somewhere in sofa so Niall decided that it was safe to open the box in case him mom had decided to send him underwear or funny looking socks.

The package was neatly covered in bubble wrap, so it for sure wasn’t anything his mother had sent him. On the very top of the package laid a note scribbled in a neat cursive calligraphy.

_I thought you would enjoy this device more than the one you already own, no offense. Try not to corrupt it with unsafe websites._

_Hope you are doing okay, unfortunately I have to enclose my bill, but don’t worry, you got a discount ;)_

_-H xxx_

The message Niall goose bumps because Harry had been in his mind for so long and Niall had not managed to sum up the courage to contact him. There was a paper underneath the device that Niall swore was a new laptop, which he guessed was his bill.

Underneath the amount (“I swear Zayn they charge an eye for 10 minutes of useless help”) he owed was Harry’s contact information. He had written hiss address, his personal phone number, and his email. Niall didn’t know if he should be flattered or slightly worried that Harry had sent him his contact information, and whether or not he should contact him as soon as possible.

The laptop was a shiny new white, it had a camera and its keys were beautifully new.

“What’s that you got there Nialler?” Zayn said once he noticed that Niall was oddly quiet. “Whoa! Is that a new laptop?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what kind that is? It looks like the ones the rich guys from class have; I think it might even be the newest model? Is this like your mom’s Christmas present?”

Niall was flabbergasted. It was unusual for Niall to receive gifts from people, and the fact that someone he did not know decided to send him an expensive looking laptop brought him pride and panic.

“I guess so.”

“That’s cool man.” Zayn said simply. Zayn was never one to hover over Niall; he always let Niall tell him what he wanted whenever he was ready.

Niall turned on his computer and was amazed about how fast it was able to turn on. After he configured the internet and signed into his email, Niall emailed Harry.

_Hello Harry,_

_You decided to give me your email, so now you’re are obligated to reply. I thought this would be better than to text because then it would mean that I am using your present. About that…_

_WHAT KIND OF THING ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL OFF? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME A LAPTOP? I GOOGLED HOW MUCH THESE THINGS COST AND IT’S ALMOST THE AMOUNT OF MY TUITION._

_Actually no, it way less than my tuition but you get my point. I am extremely thankful for your thoughts but I can’t accept it. Maybe you can come by to pick it up sometime? That’s if you’re ever finding yourself here in London. I would really like to thank you for fixing my laptop, its working like a charm (apart from the fact that it’s still old decides to go slower than my grandmother)._

_Hopefully we can go get coffee or something, like normal people would do, instead of giving expensive gifts haha._

_Hoping I see you soon,_

_Niall x._

He thought that the kiss might have been too much, but he remembered how Harry had put a kiss after his initial as well so he thought he might be safe.

He didn’t think he would receive an email right away, so Niall decided to go out for a jog while he waited for generous Harry to reply.

He needed the exercise and besides, it would help him clear his mind of Harry Styles. What kind of person sent an expensive brand new computer to a person they were paid to help? Besides, when Harry had said that he had given Niall a discount, he wasn’t lying. He had to pay Harry less than half of what he originally had to pay, which was very beneficial to Niall’s measly allowance.

He returned 30 minutes later, and he most certainly did not sneak a peek to see if Harry had replied. He took a shower and changed far away from the computer because he did not want to be tempted to look at his email (it not like it mattered if Harry had replied or not it’s not like Niall was itching to check.)

Still, Niall gave in as soon as he was dried and dressed; he checked his email and was surprised to see that Harry had replied almost immediately after Niall had sent the email.

 

_Dear Niall,_

_I would have replied even if I wasn’t obligated to, so here I am replying. Almost all emails are supposed to begin with: how’s your day or I hope you're doing just fine. Yet here you are beginning with an accusation, I am not impressed young Horan. Don’t they teach you better at university?_

_The gift was exactly that, a gift. So please stop fretting over it. I will not meet you for you to return my gift, but I would like to meet you for coffee sometime? If that’s okay with you, I also live in London so I'm sure we could work something out._

_I hope to see you soon as well,_

_Harry Styles x_

Niall felt his heart flutter at Harry’s words. Until he said “don’t they teach you better at university?” That meant that Harry was no longer a college student? He could have sworn Harry had told him that he was 20 years old.

 

_Mr. Harry Styles,_

_University has taught me just fine. Perhaps they did not teach you that you shouldn’t give expensive gifts to people you don’t know. Meeting you would be great, perhaps a café or something of that nature?_

_Let me know,_

Almost instantly, Harry replied, which left Niall completely confused and amazed.

 

_Dear Niall,_

_Please don’t call me Mr. Harry Styles, that’s my father… kind of. I would be happy to report that University still hasn’t taught me that, seeing as though I'm still attending._

_A public place, are you scared that I might be a rapist or something? That’s great; there are weird people in the internet._

_How about dinner? Sounds a bit more formal and I'm hungry literally all the time._

_Tomorrow?_

_Harry x (see how I put an x there, you should do the same.)_

_p.s I'm enclosing a picture so you know how I look like, so you don’t think I'm some kind of weird pedophile. I'm holding today’s newspaper so you don’t think I stole it or something. I'm a good person Niall._

 

Niall opened the attachment Harry had sent and was surprised to see the most handsome person he had ever laid eyes on (which was something because he lived with supermodel Zayn). Harry had soft green eyes, glorious brown curly hair, perfect cheekbones adorned with dimples.

“I’m screwed.”

 

+

 

Contrary to Zayn’s protests, Niall told Harry to pick him up at his apartment so they could go to dinner instead of them meeting up there.

He was nervous, of course he was. But Niall was a person who was lead by impulse and lust, and the fact that Harry was extremely attractive was no help at all. He had cleaned his small apartment 10 times, showered about 5, and changed twice. Niall let Zayn do his hair; _Zayn_ , who used too much hairspray and styled his hair in a ridiculous looking quiff.

“I swear Niall, you look really good! Trust me! I would do you.” Zayn said as he watched Niall fumble with his outfit.

“It’s because he’s so attractive Zayn, and I don’t want to ruin it.” Niall hadn’t told Zayn that he met Harry on the internet because then Zayn would have his balls, and he was pretty attached to those.

“You’re not going to ruin it. Just don’t chew with your mouth open and you should be fine Niall. You're worrying for nothing.”

“Okay, okay, I got it, I’m alright.”

“Okay, be safe Niall. I mean it.”Zayn said as he stepped outside their flat. Harry wasn’t due for another thirty minutes, so Niall figured that slightly drunk Niall was better than sober Niall.

He fished a beer from the fridge and drank it as he watched over the recorded Master Chef episodes Zayn kept in case he was bored.

He was about to know if the annoying but fit blonde guy or the ridiculously talented douche was about the exit the competition when he heard a small knock on the door.

“Seriously Zayn!?” He said while getting up from the couch. “Why did you have to come back, Harry might be here at any given time.”

When he opened the door, he found Harry standing there in a nice white dress shirt and tight, _tight_ black jeans.

“Hi” he said shyly. His voice sent goose bumps all throughout his body and at this point Niall didn’t know if he would even make it to dinner.

“I didn’t know if flowers were appropriate, and honestly I think I might have read this whole situation wrong but I really like you, and I don’t even know if your gay but I thought you were flirting with me but like I already said, I tend to read situations the wrong way.” Harry said as he shifted his feet awkwardly.  He noticed Harry was holding a small bouquet of flowers tightly around his hands.

“Come in Harry.” Niall said simply. His throat was dry with anticipation and his body was now tingling either with want or alcohol.

Harry stepped inside and Niall couldn’t help but stare shamelessly at his arse. Harry seemed to notice as well because he began moving his hips with more fervor, much to Niall’s amusement.

The problem was that Niall was feeling the alcohol spread throughout his body and the image of Harry spread out underneath him moaning as Niall rode him endlessly kept flashing.

“You have a nice flat here Niall.” Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen. Niall watched as Harry helped himself; he looked for a place he could put the flowers he brought Niall.

“Thanks. I’m gay.”

Niall’s voice was raspy with want, but the thought of making the first move terrified him.

Harry giggled but turned around to look at Niall with a flirty grin.

“Not necessarily in that order. Not that having a nice flat would make me gay, it’s just that you said you didn’t know… if I was gay… so I was just letting you know that I am… gay that is.” He was a stuttering mess but it would have been worse if Harry was laughing at him. Instead Harry was staring straight at Niall, his pupils black and dilated in contrast to the bright green state they were when he came in.

He looked like he wanted to comment on what Niall replied, but with two strides, Niall stopped him by crashing their lips. Niall can feel Harry smile against his lips, and his hands roam their way up to Niall’s hair. The kiss is gentle, soft, with a hint of urgency. The separate for a bit, a slight question on the tip of Harry’s lips before they’re making their way to Niall’s bedroom. It’s no surprise that both boys have already discarded half of their clothing on the way there, and when they’re on the edge of the bed, Harry pulls Niall back in before kissing him back a little boulder this time.

Niall pushes his hips against Harry’s who only has his boxers on now. He whines when Harry leans in further to nip at his neck, kissing and biting until he’s found Niall’s weakest spot. “You’re so beautiful Ni…” Harry trails softly, still kissing Niall’s neck.

“Ni?” he questions. He’s rocking his lips with a slight rhythm and it’s a wonder how he is even able to speak with the amount of emotions and sensations running through his body.

Harry doesn’t comment anymore but simply pulls Niall’s shirt off and discards his own, and that’s when Niall realizes that they’re completely naked and that this is happening.

They’re kissing again and Niall runs his hands through Harry’s body, noticing how some sections are a bit rougher than others. He pulls back and sees how Harry has tattoos adorning almost every inch of his body. He leans down to peck at Harry’s butterfly in his stomach and keeps kissing his skin until he is moving lower, lower until he reaches Harry’s dick.

He hadn’t noticed before, but Harry is bigger than any of the guys Niall had ever been with, so when he puts his mouth on it, he can barely take half of it. He feels hands on his hair to encourage him to keep going, to keep sucking on his dick as if it’s the last thing he is able to do.

Harry is making all of these sinful noises above him and Niall thinks that he’d rather just watch him come like this, skin flushed as he’s pushing Niall so he can fuck his face. 

“Come here” Harry said as he pulled Niall over to lay on the bed, while Harry crawled, _like predatory crawled_ over to him.

“Do you have any condoms and lube babe?” Harry asked as he wrapped his hand on Niall’s dick. The sensation itself rendered Niall speechless, and he wondered if he was going to come in 2 minutes like he did every time he was a teenager.

“Ni… Condoms and lube?” Harry tried again. Niall mumbled something such as ‘left drawer’ and Harry got up to find them.

His body was pounding with heat, his eyes hooded with want and need. “Come on, spread your legs for me baby.” He heard as Harry came back. He does, and he feels Harry kiss him again, just because, while pouring some lube on his fingers.

Niall hesitates a bit when he feels Harry spreading his cheeks sinfully, but when Harry leans down and kisses him on the forehead, Niall grabs him back down to kiss him full on the lips. Just when they’re tongues are touching and Niall is getting light headed from the absence of air, Harry pushes one of his fingers into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight darling.” Harry mumbles in his shoulder. Niall find himself clenching in response, before he’s panting. He needs more, he can take more, but the way Harry is looking at him, all worried and about to recoil, he speaks.

“I’m okay, shit do that again.” He says even though Harry has done nothing but stick his finger in his ass. Niall has always been a bit quieter in bed, but now, with gorgeous Harry Styles on top of him, he’s moaning and shaking as his fingers are pushing and pulling in and out of him. He feels Harry curl his fingers with care, and when he hits something inside Niall, he’s moaning and withering.

“There, do that again.”

It feels twice as good as anytime Niall’s been fingered before, and Niall knows that if Harry’s fingers keep this up, he’s not going to last.

“I need you inside me…I’m okay” he half moans. Harry removes his fingers from him and that’s when he suddenly feels the cold air. He clenches in order to retain the heat inside his body, but then Harry is kissing him fiercely.

“Move Harry!”  Harry laughs before placing a chaste kiss on Niall’s cheek. He feels Harry line himself up with Niall’s body before he is pushing inside him. Instinctively, Niall wraps his legs around his waist to encourage Harry to bottom him out in one swift move. It hurts, like full on stings like hell, but it’s a sweet feeling that has Niall moving his lips gently a while later.

Harry is moving his hips faster now, his thrust are a slow rhythm that manage to brush Niall’s prostate every time. Niall just scrapes Harry’s back at one of his particularly hard thrusts, but Harry mumbles an “I don’t care, I don’t care just-”

Niall nods hastily, before Harry gropes down to grab Niall’s thighs. The rhythm they had before is discarded as Niall is fucked into oblivion. Harry has his face tucked in Niall's neck, and Niall can feel how close he is, how close they both are.

He feels the warmth pooling on the pit in his stomach before he is coming, untouched and unashamed. He wraps his arms over the top of Harry’s hair, holding onto him as he rides down the effects of his orgasm and Harry comes a second after him.

The lie there for a while, catching their breath while Harry removes his body from Niall, removing the condom and fetching a dirty shirt to clean Niall’s come off his stomach. Niall thinks that Harry might walk out now that he’s properly satisfied but instead, Harry lies back down and links their hands together.

“I’m afraid we kind of lost our reservations.” He says simply. Niall notices how it seems like Harry’s voice dropped an octave, raspy with the residues of sex.

“It’s okay; I like any fast food place.” He admitted. Harry simply chuckles in return and kissed his shoulder one more time.

“Does this mean you’ll keep my gift?” He asks.

Niall looks at him incredulously before kissing him full on lips. They’re making out again in a matter of seconds before Niall pulls back and nods.

“Yeah, I’ll keep it, but only if we get to do that again.”

Harry smiles and kisses him one more time before saying. “Sure, just give me a few minutes.”


End file.
